мoonlιgнт
by invisiblemirage
Summary: Sam's face is hard to read. He's studying me like I'm a textbook in a slightly similar language, but not similar enough that he can read it easily. His jaw is locked almost like he's angry, but he's just confused. Proof of that is in his tightly knit brows. They're so scrunched together that they make his eyes look very small. It would be comical if I was not the object of study.


I can hear Sam knocking on the door. This is the third time he's knocked in the past fifteen minutes, and I still can't form a response. My eyes are wide as I stupidly stare at what used to be my legs. My mouth gapes open, and I can't find my voice to let him know I'm all right.

"Seriously, you've been in there for two hours. Say something or I'm breaking down this door! Are. You. Okay?"

Sam's deep voice has broken its usual calm, snapping me to my senses, somewhat at least. I'm still stuck on the 'two hours' part. I could have sworn I've only been in the bathtub for half an hour, forty five minutes at the most. "Yeah! Hi! Sorry! I fell asleep. I'll be right out."

He breathes a sigh of relief. Through the thin hotel walls, I can hear Dean ask, "So, she's alive."

"I guess so," Sam answers before turning back to the door. "Okay. Just hurry. We were getting worried about you."

_That makes three of us._

I am in so much trouble.

x

I've been a hunter for a little while now. One whole month, to be exact. Dean says I'm learning quickly, but that's probably because Sam teaches me things at night. He tells me about various hunts he's been on, and how to kill certain things. Sometimes, he quizzes me based on the facts he's given, and I have to figure out what the hypothetical thing is and how to kill it. I usually do all right. He seems proud enough.

I got into hunting when a vampire took my sister. Sam and Dean had already been hunting them down, and I refused to stay behind. I fought alongside them. We were very lucky that day, and we were able to save my sister and one other girl. I know how lucky we were to have gotten to them before the vampires turned them or killed them. Believe me, I know.

After that, I stayed on with the guys. My sister went back to college, and since it was just us at home, I thought being on the road would be better than being lonely. I guess something about me appealed to the Winchesters, because they let me stay. I was already twenty two and fascinated by all they had to tell me. Maybe they thought I was nuts, and maybe I was, but I couldn't go back into the normal world knowing what was out there. I wanted to help put a stop to it.

I get to stay with them until I'm ready to be a hunter on my own. They've taken me in, and it's nice. Sam says I'm like the sister he never had. It's a good feeling, because he's like the older brother I always wanted but never got. I'm going to miss him when I finally get started on my own. As for Dean, well, he likes me well enough, but I can't shake the feeling that he thinks I'm just some kid tagging along.

This little problem certainly won't help to get rid of that feeling.

I've rinsed and drained the water out of the bathtub. Certain new appendages of my body hardly fit in there, and I have to move in strange ways just to let out all of the water. Usually, the boys and I get two hotel rooms, one for them and one for me. I find myself cursing the fair in town for filling the hotel, leaving us with only one room to share. I could really use my own room right about now.

Gritting my teeth, I haul myself over the side, landing on the cold tile floor. There is a loud plop as I tumble to a stop. I swear as I bang my head. A hand flies to my mouth, and I pray the boys didn't hear me. I don't need to draw any more attention to myself.

I'm silent. I hear Dean laughing at something on the television. I relax.

I rub myself all over with the towel, trying to dry off. _IfI'mdrythiswillgoaway_, I think hurriedly to myself. I close my eyes, picturing my legs. They're not perfect, but they're mine, and I want them back. I dry myself off until I'm dry as a desert. I find the hairdryer and run it over my entire body, making sure the last drops are gone.

I'm still in trouble.

I hang my head. I'm going to need some help.

My upper half is the same, at least. I tug on a bra and a shirt, applying deodorant for good measure. It's at least some tie to the life I will probably have to bid goodbye.

I crawl on my belly to my clothes and fold them so they're neat. I'm cringing. Crawling on this hotel bathroom floor makes me want to take another shower- or, another bath, I guess. You need legs to stand on in the shower.

"Seriously, are you coming out of there, or do I have to break the door down?" Dean's voice carries more than a hint of irritation with it, and I wish I didn't have to answer. "Come on, princess. We don't exactly smell like sunshine filled rose gardens after what we did to that demon."

My own cuts are healed. It's strange, actually, and even stranger that I just noticed. I decide not to dwell on that. I'm a _tad_ bit preoccupied. I notice then that my soreness is gone, too. Weird.

"Sam!" I shout. "Come here. I need your help."

I hear his footsteps. "What's up?"

"You have to promise you won't laugh."

"Did you cut yourself shaving your legs again? I've probably got a band aid in my pocket, but I'm starting to think you should really bring some with you when you shower…"

"No! Not that. Just promise."

"Okay, I promise."

I can hear the questions in his voice. I bite my lip. I'd rather ask for Sam's help than Dean's. Another idea occurs to me. "Can you hear me?" I whisper.

"Yes." He whispers back.

"Get rid of Dean and I'll tell you what's going on."

"What the hell happened in there?" I hear him mutter. There's a pause. I hold my breath. "Dean! Go grab me a soda from the vending machine, would you?" Sam asks, and I release my breath.

"Sure. I was thinking of getting one, too, actually. What does Miss Shower Hog want?"

"Nothing!" I sing, my voice a note too high. "Thank you!"

"Shame. I would have made you come out here to get it." Then, the door closes, and I flip the lock.

Sam's an even bigger giant from the view on the ground. It takes me forever to find his face as I open the door slowly, a guilty look on my face. I can't bring myself to say anything. I just wait, as he takes in the sight of me.

Sam's face is hard to read. He's studying me like I'm a textbook in a slightly similar language, but not similar enough that he can read it easily. His jaw is locked almost like he's angry, but he's just confused. Proof of that is in his tightly knit brows. They're so scrunched together that they make his eyes look very small. It would be comical if I was not the object of study.

He finally speaks. "You have a tail…?"

I nod.

"You're a mermaid?"

I nod again.

"You're stuck like this?" He says, still trying to take it in.

"Dry as a bone, and no legs."

He runs a hand through his long, dark hair. "Oh, wow."

"Sam?"

He looks at me.

"Before we analyze this, can you get me off the bathroom floor? It's gross down here." I try not to look at what may or may not be dust collecting in the corner, along with a few dead bugs. "Please?"

"Of course." My request snaps him back to himself, and he bends down to scoop me up. I loop an arm around his shoulders and hang on tight. He grunts as he lifts me. I think the tail added a good thirty pounds to my weight, at least. It's longer than my legs were. The fluke flops out as Sam moves me to Dean's bed. It's the closest to the bathroom, and the easiest to get to.

Both Sam and I snap our attention to the door as Dean comes back. He doesn't see us at first, and I don't know how he can miss us until I see him looking for something.

"Have you seen my wallet? I got all the way there before I realized it was gone- What happened to you?" His brow is arched over his green eyes as his jaw drops. "Is this like, a kink you two have, or-"

"No!" Sam drops me. Finally. "It's not like that at!"

As I hit the mattress, bouncing slightly, I realize it kind of smells like Dean. A nice combination of whiskey and gun smoke. That's much better than the bathroom floor. Warmer, too. I pull a blanket over me.

The AC is too strong in here, and the chill from the floor is still in my bones. I feel ridiculous, but somehow having something wrapped around me makes me feel a little better, especially with Dean staring at me like that. There's something in his gaze I just can't place.

He stares at my sunset orange scales working his way down to the burned orange, V shaped fluke that's long past where my feet should be. He comes closer, not taking his eyes off of me. He reaches out, rubbing the scales to see what they feel like. I can't speak as I see him working his way back up. I hug the blanket around me more tightly, but I feel so exposed. "You look like something out of Pirates of the Caribbean_."_ He says, finally. "Look at you and your scaly ass."

"Nice." I shoot back. "Best you've got?"

"You know, too bad you had to go all freaky on us, Fishbutt." Dean shrugs, a smirk on his lips. "Now, we have to kill you."

I'm terrified for a moment, but then I see him laugh. Even Sam is chuckling. "Come on, this is great. You're a freaking mermaid! Seductress of the deep. How did this happen?"

"Great? Say that when you can't walk."

"Great in comparison to vampire or werewolf. There's a chance this can be undone." Sam clarifies.

I run a hand through my hair. I'm starting to get a headache. "I don't know. I was tired after the demon fight, I came back with you guys, took a bath, and now this. But wait-" I look at Sam. "You said I was in there for two hours? I could have sworn it was only forty five minutes.

"You must have blacked out while your body shifted." Sam reasoned. "It's the only thing that makes sense."

It did. I had to agree. "Okay. But what caused this in the first place?" I look at the boys, hoping they'll have an answer. After all, they've been dealing with the supernatural their entire lives. I've only been here a month.

"I didn't think mermaids existed." Dean replies. "I don't know much about the lore."

"All the strange things you guys deal with, and you draw the line at mermaids?!" I throw myself back on the pillow. Dean's pillow. I straighten up, mindful of where I am.

"Never came across a credible story." Dean explained. "Bigfoot's not real either, Fishbutt."

"I have a name, Dean." I growl. "Use it."

"Nah, I like callin' you Fishbutt." I hate the way he's smirking at me right now.

Sam's already got his laptop out. He's working away, digging through the internet, scouring for clues. Suddenly, he glances back at me. "Are you hungry?" I shake my head. "Do you know what you'd be hungry for if you were?"

"No."

"Well, according to the lore, there are three kinds of mermaids. One, the kind who can get legs when they're dry, and live secretly among humans. They eat like us, maybe a little extra seafood. Two, the Ariel kind. Sweet, but stick to the sea and almost never come onto land. And third. The vampire-like, Pirates of the Caribbean, man eating mermaids. Let's hope that's not you."

"Yeah," I agree, thinking about how horrible it would be to eat my two favorite guys. I press my hand to my head, trying to repress the growing ache.

Dean frowns. "You okay?"

"Headache."

"Side effect." Sam chimes in without breaking his concentration. Reading from the screen, he says, "If you don't get to salt water, it will only get worse. You've already been away from it too long."

Great.

"Let's go." Dean's arms are under me before I can protest. "Get in the car, Sammy."

"I'm going to stay and research. We're only about twenty minutes from the beach. I'll call you if I find anything important."

"Like how to make me human again!" I say more forcefully than I mean to. I close my eyes. Sam's right. It is getting worse.

We have an exterior room which is an absolute blessing. Dean carries me straight to the car without anyone seeing, except one drunk guy who definitely won't remember it tomorrow, judging from his sideways swagger. He falls onto a bench and starts to snore. I snicker.

Dean puts me in the backseat, stretching me out across the whole thing. "You okay?"

"Yes, thank you. Sorry for the trouble." I speak quietly. I don't do well alone with Dean. It always gets awkward one way or another. He just always seems so… distant.

He shakes his head as the Impala's motor comes to life. "No trouble. We've all had something go wrong. Sam was once possessed for a week. I've been caught with my pants down, too. Just don't make a habit out of it."

"I can't even wear pants right now, so…" I'm grumpy and I don't care. I'm surprised to hear Dean laugh.

"Sense of humor. Good." He peers at me through the rearview mirror. "You'll be okay, Fishbutt."

I scrunch down in the seat as we stop at a red light, hiding from the people in the car next to us. "I hope so."

We reach the beach another ten minutes after that. Dean drives right up to the waterline. He opens the door and we gracelessly manage to get me out of the back seat and dumped on the sand.

I start to drag myself to the water, only to hear Dean protest. "No, no. I've got you." I'm back in his arms. He carries me until the water is up to his waist, and then lets me go.

I immediately feel better. I give a powerful thrust of my tail, accidently splashing Dean as I shoot into deeper water. I grin. This is amazing. I'm faster than the Impala- I know it. I can breathe, too, without going up for air. I feel free and amazing and wild and-

Hungry.

I feel hungry.

x

Back at the hotel, Sam tapped the keyboard, continuing his search. He had a bag of raisins beside him. He munched absent mindedly as he worked, hunting for answers. His neck grew stiff. He stretched. Every few minutes, he took a walk around the room to clear his head. There was so much on mermaids; it was hard to tell what was legend and what was plausible in all of the stupidity on the internet.

Sam's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Have you found out what kind of mermaid Fishbutt is yet?" Dean's voice came through the other line. It was metallic and tinny.

"No. I'm having a hard time finding anything that isn't Disney or completely impossible." Sam said. He was frustrated. Usually, he could find a lead a lot more quickly.

"Crap."

"Why?"

"Because when I got her to the water, she took off swimming, and now she's looking at me funny."

"Funny how?"

"Like, only her eyes are above water. She's staring at me. She's looking at me like I look at the best burger joint in town."

Sam checked his notes. "Is she singing?"

"Yup."

"Okay. Get out of there. What ever you do, don't go in the water. Get back to the car and blare something. Anything,. Just block her out."

"What if she vanishes on us? I'm not combing an ocean for someone who went nuts and tried to eat me." Dean said.

"She won't go anywhere. When the moon goes down, she'll be herself again. Don't worry. Just stay out of the water."

"Okay." The line went dead. Dean was gone.

x

Dean watched the mermaid approach him. He was hypnotized by her song. It was all he could do to remain on the sand. If he tried to take a step back to the car, he wasn't sure he'd be able to resist driving the whole thing into the water. Even thinking of going back was more strenuous than an uphill sprint. All he could focus on were those glowing green eyes, coming towards him from just above the water.

Her music was intoxicating. He lost his ability to think. He felt drawn to her. He took a step.

She snatched his foot out from under him, dragging him into the surf. She was too strong for him to fight off. She pulled him out to the deep, finally letting go when they were too far away for him to swim back.

"So, this is the story of how I die." Dean muttered. The song had stopped. His head was clear. He was not very fond of where he found himself. "And my watch is missing. Great."

Where was she?

The water was too dark for him to see into clearly. He could almost hear the Jaws theme song. A swell of water rose and fell on his right side. Was it merely a wave, or a sign of her?

Dean felt a chill running down his spine as she finally surfaced, looking right at him.

x

"Ha!" I laugh, a toothy grin on my face. I have fangs now, and I look fearsome. I know. I saw my reflection.

"Don't you ever do that to me again." Dean snapped.

"Isn't it great?" I grin. "I'm so fast! I'm so strong! I've got to stay like this-"

Suddenly, it's back. The raw, animalistic hunger. I feel my eyes change. I feel my desires change. I see Dean go almost pale.

"Hey," he says calmly. "Don't … don't do that."

I don't answer. It's like I'm not in control. I see my body dive down beneath the surface. I see myself circle like a shark around Dean's legs, kicking to keep him afloat. I see myself reach for him-

And I force myself to stop. I swim far, far away, leaving Dean stranded in the middle of the sea.

x

"Where is she?" Sam asked as he opened the door to a wet and grouchy Dean. Dean's shirt clung to his toned torso. His jeans were plastered to his bowlegs. His face was grim.

"I think she tried to have a little Dean dinner." He said, heading straight to the bathroom. "She tried to eat me, then snapped out of it, then lost control again, and then vanished before she could do me any damage."

"What did you do?"

"I got the hell out of there. I waited on shore, but she didn't come back. My baby's full of saltwater." Dean complained. His sopping clothes hit the floor behind the closed bathroom door. He emerged a moment later, wrapped in a towel. Something shiny and orange caught his eye. "Look at that, she got scales all over my bed. God, I hope it doesn't smell like fish."

"We have to find her!" Sam slammed his laptop shut. "She's not stable in that condition. We've gotta go after her."

"Fine by me, but you're going in the water this time. Let me get dressed and we'll go."

Sam threw a few things in a bag. "You know how we're going to have to catch her, right?"

Dean considered it. "No. Why?"

"You'll have to be bait."

"That's not going to work. I saw her face right before she tried to gank me. She was scared out of her mind. She doesn't want to hurt me." Dean shut his duffel bag. He vanished into the bathroom only to return a moment later in dry clothes. "What else can we do?"

"Uhh, we can sit in a boat and sing and hope she shows up."

"Or," Dean said a little later, when he and Sam had reached the beach. "We can follow the screams."

x

"Sea monster!" The drunk stammers, pointing at me wide-eyed. "Help! She's going to eat me! Sea monster!"

"Shut up!" I hiss. "I'm not going to hurt you! I just need you to get a message to my friends!"

"Sea monster!" With roars like that, he was going to attract everyone in town. I wrinkle my nose, trying not to breathe. My senses are sharper with this tail, and he reeks of sweat, dirt, and every kind of alcohol. "Help! Help! Sea monster!"

He was too drunk for me to sing to. I thought if I could enchant him, he could get a message to Sam and Dean. Apparently, being drunk makes you susceptible to everything except mermaid charms.

I sigh. "Go away." He takes off, crashes into a tree, and takes off again in another direction, screaming 'sea monster' all the while.

"You know, you really shouldn't talk to drunks."

"Dean! Stay back." I order, terrified that I'm going to hurt him. I can't take that chance. Sam's here too, and I back into the water even farther. "Please. I don't- I can't hurt you."

"Calm down, sweetheart. The moon's gone down. You're all right." Dean says, and for once there's no condescending tone in his use of the word 'sweetheart.' I relax a little bit.

"Your instincts are stronger with the rise of the moon." Sam explained. "You're not stable. We have to get you back to the hotel."

"Please tell me you found out how to change me back." I brace myself as both guys scoop me up. Water streams off of me, and I start to feel an itching kind of sick. "Wait, put me back. Put me back!" I yelp. I land in the water with a splash. As the first rays of sun come up, my tail begins to shrink. The scales fade. The fluke becomes feet as my legs return. Now, I have a whole new problem.

I'm not wearing pants.

I pull my shirt as low as it will go. Sam smacks the back of Dean's head when he leaves his eyes on me just a little too long. Sam hands me his jacket, which I gratefully wrap around my waist.

x

"So, you're a man-eating killer mermaid who's tail only comes out with the moon." Dean sums up once we're in the Impala on the way back to the hotel. Sam's driving for once, and I'm just trying to stay awake. "What did you do, Fishbutt?"

"My butt's normal now, so can we stop talking about it?" I am exhausted. The transformation has taken all of my energy. The cannibalistic scare has taken everything out of my emotions. I am a monster.

"You were alone for a while yesterday afternoon." I know Sam's just trying to help, but I can hardly keep my eyes open, let alone jog my memory. "What did you do?"

"Um." I yawn. "I walked. I talked to a few people. I bought a necklace at an antique shop. I saw a movie." Both Sam and Dean groan. "What's wrong with the movie?"

"The necklace." Sam says. "That has to be it."

"Think it's a cursed object?" Dean asked.

"No, she'd be dead already." Sam mused. "Uh, it could definitely be charmed, though."

"I'd say there's a pretty good chance of that." I answered. "But look how pretty it is." It's still around my neck. I hold it out to show them. The silver chain holds the black pearl encased in a silver oyster. It dangles and reflects the streetlights.

Both Dean and Sam leap back as if I've put a poisonous snake in their face. Dean twists around to glare at me. "Get that thing away from me. I don't want to pop a tail. Let this be a lesson in hunting, Fishbutt: Never buy from antique stores. You never know what'll come with your purchase."

"Shut up, Dean." I turn away from his gaze, nestling into the backseat of the Impala. I'm almost asleep when we return to the hotel.

"You can have my bed." Sam says once the door is locked behind us. "You've had a rough day. I'll take the couch tonight."

"You sure?" I ask. It was my turn to take the fold out bed. We swapped every two nights, and I didn't want to do less than my share.

"You've had a hell of a day." Sam said, his own eyes reflecting exhaustion. "It's okay. Take it."

"Thanks." I give him a quick hug before crawling into it, wrapping the covers around myself. I roll over onto my right side, and suddenly my eyes are wide open.

A very shirtless Dean is falling into his bed. I can tell he has been working out, though I can't imagine when he finds the time. He's on his side, yawning. His tattoo peeks over the blanket. He doesn't notice me. He promptly falls asleep.

Then, so do I.

x

Noonday sun wakes me up at the crack of twelve. The guys are still sleeping. Sam's stretched out on the fold out bed. Dean's snoring softly, his face smooshed against a pillow. I slip into the bathroom. I dress and brush my teeth, and then I head out for breakfast. I don't want to wake them. Not after all I put them through last night, and definitely not before all I might put them through tonight.

Tonight, I'm determined to stay inside, no matter how bad the headache gets. If they put salt in the bathtub, and fill it up, it might be enough to reduce the headache without igniting the hunger. It's worth a shot.

I make my way through the little town. It's a small seaside village somewhere in Maine. It's a sleepy town, especially on a Wednesday. There aren't too many people on the streets.

I buy a chocolate croissant from a little bakery and nibble as I walk. Around the corner from me is the old antique store where I bought this stupid necklace. I have it in mind to do a little digging of my own.

The door chimes as I walk inside. The shop keeper looks up and smiles, recognizing me from the day before. "Come for more jewelry?" She says, her accent showing. I recognize it, but can't place it. She might be French, but living here has no doubt polluted her accent. "That necklace is so pretty on you!"

I smile. "Actually, I wanted to ask you a question about this necklace. Do you know where it came from?"

She nods, her brown curls bouncing. "Yes, yes, I remember. It washed up on the beach one day. I found it on the sand of that shore, right there." She points to the ocean outside the window. It's calling me, but not as strongly or as loudly as last night. "I leave it in the lost and found for three, four months. No one comes. Plenty want to buy, but no one comes to claim. So, six months go by without an owner, and I decide to sell."

"Thank you." It doesn't help much, but it's something to consider. Have you lived here long?"

"I have this shop nearly twenty years." She smiles, proud. "I am now antique too, no?" We laugh together.

She tells me about her coming to America, and a little bit about her life. I make small talk with her for a little while, until she asks why I was curious about the necklace's origins.

"It reminds me of one my mother used to wear." I lie. "She left me when I was ten. I was wondering if maybe, this was hers."

Her face twists into a sad, pitiful expression. "No, child. I am sorry. I found it on the beach. I had never noticed anyone wearing anything like it before."

"Well, thank you." I smile at her, and wish her a nice day.

"Shame," she shakes her head. "Shame, shame, shame."

I assume she's still thinking about my 'mother.' The bell chimes on my way out.

On the street, my phone buzzes. "Hey."

It's Sam. "Hey. Where are you?"

"I went out for breakfast." I reply. "You?"

"Room service this time. You find anything good?"

"Not yet, but I'm going to dig a bit. Actually, can I use your laptop?"

Sam answers, "No, sorry. I've got a lot open on it."

"Have you researched the beach yet?"

"A little. I started last night before … you know… everything."

"Okay." I nod, even though I know he can't see me. "I'll find a library. I'll see you in a little bit."

I shut off my phone and I begin to walk. The town is small, polite, and simple. It's strange, but nice at the same time. Everyone asks how you are, and they actually mean it. I feel a slight ache in my chest, but push it away before it can grow to a full on missing of my old town.

The library is cool and silent. I make my way to a computer. There's no one around, which is great. I turn it on, letting my fingers fly over the keys as I type. It's been so long since I've used one of these things.

The first few searches are ridiculous. "Leave jewelry in the water and chant." I read from the screen. "Not my case." I give up on reversing mermaid spells and look for what I actually came for: History on the beach, and the town in general.

An hour or two of searching yields nothing. The town is clean as can be. I don't think people even spit gum on the sidewalk here, or cross the streets anywhere but the crosswalk. I sigh, my head hitting my hands. I'm screwed. There is nothing to tip me off about this necklace, or how to undo this moonlight-mermaid curse. I swear under my breath.

The librarian looks up and gives me a reproachful look. I give her a sheepish smile.

I go back to my search. I look up strange deaths, thinking maybe a rich woman who loved the sea died wearing this, and maybe her spirit is attached to it and likes to turn the wearer into a half-fish. I look up drownings, thinking if someone drowned wearing this, it might trigger something. I try to look up the necklace itself, but there's nothing to go on save the description.

I am in so much trouble.

Finally, I decide I'm done. It's four o'clock soon, and I want to be back at the hotel well before Tail Time. I want to grab a burger too, or something at least, so my brain doesn't decide Dean is the tastiest thing this side of the sea. I don't think I could live through that again. I don't think he could, either.

The librarian watches me go. She stares at me, and at first I think she's still mad because I dropped a four letter word in her space, but no. Her eyes are fixed on something else. They seem to be bugging out from behind her glasses. I realize it's my necklace.

"Have you seen this before?" I ask.

But, she turns away, pretending I'm not there at all.

x

"Hey!" Sam greets me eagerly as I get home. I shut the door and kick off my shoes, flopping into a chair. "Guess what."

"You can change me back?!"

"No." Sam says. "Not yet. But we did find a little something."

"What is it?" I ask eagerly, sitting upright. I cross my fingers, hoping for good news.

"We might have found a way to stall it."

"Okay."

"Don't get wet." Dean jumps in. "Can't pop a tail if you're dry, moonlight or not. It's just not possible, or so says the lore. Don't wash your hands, don't brush your teeth, don't take a drink. Nothin'. Stay like that until the moon goes down."

"Will it break the curse?"

"Don't know, but it will sure as hell save my ass." Dean smirked. "I mean, after our little adventure last night…"

I shoot him a warning look before Sam starts talking. "That will buy us time. But how much? We don't know what this thing is, or the extent of what it does."

"That's true." I nod. "I did a little research, today, by the way. I talked to the lady at the antique store. She found this washed up on the beach. You don't think it just… came from the sea, do you?"

"I doubt it." Dean replies. "Honestly, I think it's a spirit or something. Something funky is going on. See if anything opens. Maybe there are fingernail clippings and some fish scales inside."

I shudder. "I hope not."

"Have you tried taking it off?" Sam's grasping at straws. He's so tired. I can tell he didn't sleep well, and I feel bad for taking the bed when I should have let him have it. He guesses my thoughts. "Stayed up researching."

"The librarian looked at my necklace in a really weird way." I remember, bringing it up. "She wouldn't stop staring, and when I asked, she wouldn't talk to me. She acted like I was invisible."

"I'd say that's our first suspect." Dean guessed. "She knows something."

Sam snaps his fingers. "The library!" He says. "Sometimes the old newspapers are more telling than the internet. Let's go. I want to check something."

x

There's a new, younger librarian on the counter when we return. This one's blonde, and looks like a college student. She looks a little younger than me, actually, and she's texting. She won't be an issue.

"What are we looking for?" I whisper to Sam as we begin combing through the stacks of old newspapers.

"You'll know it when you see it."

My search gives me nothing but dusty hands and clothes, and a big brown streak of it smack in the middle of my face. I turn to Sam, and he's not doing much better. Or, maybe he is. He's got a stack of ten, and four he's piling up for later. He puts back the ten, grabs a fifth for his pile of four, and moves to the next shelf.

"Sam. We gotta go." I say. I'm getting nervous. The sun is going to be down soon. I would hate to become a mermaid in the middle of the library. I glance at the window again, nervous.

"Okay." He nods. "I think I found it."

x

We've checked out the old newspapers even though you technically can't here – Sam slipped the blonde girl a wink and a smile and she let him do it anyway – when we're passing by the old librarian. She peers over her black glasses at us, her grey hair tied up in a tight bun. Her look is anything but friendly.

"You can't take those home." Her voice is unnatural, like an old hiss on gravel. Her eyes are cold, beady. I wish she had left her glasses on. They would make them seem bigger, less piercing. "Those have to stay."

"We've already checked them out. We'll bring them back tomorrow." Sam assumes innocence, and I know enough to play along.

"No." Steely. "They stay. You go."

"We don't want any trouble." I say, trying to be calm.

"Then go." She growls. Her knifelike eyes focus once again on my necklace.

"You like my necklace?" I ask. "Because you sure as hell like to look at it."

"Get out. I'm calling the cops."

"Hey. We don't want any trouble. Here." Sam hands her the newspapers. "Goodbye."

We leave without another word, just as the sun starts to dip.

x

"Find anything?" Dean asks instead of hello.

Sam's already back at his laptop. "Yes." He turns it around. "The Bremen Hoax: Fact or Fiction?" Sam rubs his hands together as he collects his thoughts. "About twenty years ago, a young woman went wild and lured five men into the sea. She killed them, and, uh, ate them. Only the bones were left. Sources say she had been acting differently and swimming for three days straight. The third day was a full moon, and that's when she went nuts and killed all of the men. After that, she was never seen again."

"Chilling." Dean retorts. I don't say anything. My stomach is falling into my feet.

"That's not all." Sam clicks a few things, and suddenly, she fills the screen. "There's a photo of her. Look at her neck."

I don't have to. I already know she's wearing my necklace. "Where was she last seen?"

"On the beach." Sam says. "They think she drowned. Legend has it she was a mermaid. Sound familiar?"

"Mermaids can't drown." I croak out.

"No," Sam said. "But when the moon sets on the third day, the necklace takes your life as payment."

I rip it off and throw it across the room.

"That librarian was interviewed in here. I think her son was one of the victims. Later, though, the town tried to cover it up. They said it was just a Halloween story told by the locals. They made up all kinds of stuff to explain the death of the five men and the girl."

Sam keeps talking, but I stop listening. I don't want to hear anymore. I can't. I stopped listening when I realized I'm going to die tomorrow night.

The moon is out.

A tear slips down my cheek.

My tail rips through my pants, shredding them.

Dean starts laughing. It's a huge laugh, from deep in his gut, He comes over and wraps me in a warm hug. "I'm sorry, Fishbutt, but that was the funniest thing I have ever seen."

His laughter is infectious. I look up at him. He's wearing a silly smile, and his soft green eyes are looking right at me. I can't help but smile back at him. I probably would have laughed too, if it wasn't my last pair of jeans that was just wrecked.

"Aw, man. I should have told you no crying, too." Dean finally takes his muscled arms off of me. "We'll get you out of this. We've gotten out of much tighter spots."

"I know." I dry my tears. "Sam tells me all the time. He's been giving me lessons to help me learn everything."

"Are you?" Dean's smile grows when he looks at Sam. "Isn't that funny. I thought…"

He stops speaking as Sam picks up my necklace with a pair of tongs and hands it back to me. "Might want to keep that on until we figure things out. The price for losing it could be worse than the price for keeping it."

"What's next…" I try to remember what I have learned as I put the necklace back around my neck. "The girl who had the necklace died. We can't talk to her. The antiques lady just found it on the shore. I believe her about that. I checked her story with the owner of the bookshop. She checks out." I wrack my brain. "Um. Do we know if she made the necklace or if it was a gift?"

Sam scans the article. "It doesn't say. It doesn't connect the necklace with anything. But she has a sister, Kiley Stevens. I think…" Sam cross references the phone book. "She still lives here."

"I think it might be time you pay her a visit." Dean suggested.

"I think so too."

"You're staying?" I ask Dean, confused.

"Someone's gotta make sure you don't lose your mind." He flips on the television, non-committedly flipping through channels.

"Okay." Sam catches the car keys as Dean throws them. "I'll be back soon."

Then, he's gone.

It's just me and Dean.

"Little Mermaid is on. Want to watch that?" he smirks. I throw a pillow at him.

"You're a jerk."

"Am not."

"Are, too."

"Ehh, shut up." He throws the pillow back, out of my reach. I shoot him a nasty look. "We could watch the cooking channel. I think they're grilling fish tonight."

"Dean, seriously.,." I'm stuck in this chair. My headache is starting to show up. I make a face, rubbing my temple. "Ow," I say it quietly, but he hears me.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you fill the bathtub with salt and water? I think it might help."

Dean considers, but shakes his head. "We can try. But the thing is, you're not exactly harmless. Salt's purity might hurt _you_."

"Can we try anyway?"

He relents. "All right. But if it doesn't work, you're buying us more salt."

My scales have begun to itch. I need water, and soon. I'm terrified. Terrified of trying to seduce and eat Dean, terrified of dying… it sucks. This whole thing sucks.

I miss my legs.

Dean comes back in a minute, and pulls me into his arms. He carries me to the bathroom, setting me down gently in the bathtub.

"You're wrong." I smirk. "The water's great."

"Good. I'm going to watch TV."

"Wait." I don't want to be alone.

"What's up?"

I hesitate. "Tell me about hunts you've been on."

"You don't want to hear that, Fishbutt."

I roll my eyes, but I've given up. Dean is probably never going to use my name again. "I do. Especially if this is going to be my job now. Saving people. Hunting things. Tell me."

He sits down, ready for a long night.

x

"Yes, Emma was my sister." Kiley said to Sam from the couch across the coffee table. "She was so strange before she died… she used to hate the ocean, and suddenly, she couldn't live without it."

Kiley looked like Emma, Sam decided. Emma and twenty years. The two could have been twins.

"She was talking all the time about how hungry she was, and how nothing seemed to satisfy it. She would be home during the day, but by sunset, she'd go to the beach, and she'd spend the whole night out there."

"Is that where she found that necklace?" Sam asked, trying to be subtle. "I saw the picture."

"No," Kiley brushed the confusion away from her face quickly. "No, that was a gift. I can't remember… she said she found it, maybe? No, it was definitely a gift. This woman gave it to her. She said it would bring her luck. She didn't specify which kind."

"Do you know anything about this woman?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious."

"She was mysterious. And she had a lot of jewelry. I saw her once. So much of her pieces reflected the moon. I remember now, more. She wore a lot of blue… I think she was married to Steve Harbor."

"The bookstore owner?"

Kiley nodded. "The very same. They were into some weird things. She may have been a hippie, actually."

Sam stood up. He'd taken enough of the poor woman's evening. "Thanks for your time. I really appreciate you letting me barge in here. Thank you." Sam shook her hand. "I know this wasn't easy on you. I appreciate the interview."

"Good luck on your paper." Kiley smiled. "I hope you get an A."

"Ah, yes. You're really going to help me with this myths and legends class." Sam gave her a winning smile. "Thanks, again. Have a good night."

x

"Steve Harbor. He was married to Elaine Harbor. I stopped there on my way back from Kiley's. Apparently, he drinks a little after closing and likes to chat. They had no kids. Elaine got him into some little spells and such, and she charmed the necklace. He said they did it as a test. They were the ones who drove the cover up. They wanted to mask it, because rumors got around, and it was hurting business. People stopped coming into their store. He said when Elaine wore the necklace, nothing happened, so she thought it was bogus. She gave it to Emma, and Emma accepted it. That's when everything went to hell."

"No wonder he was staring at my chest." I breathe a sigh of relief. "I thought he was just a perve."

"Now, the difference between Emma and Elaine is what activates the necklace." Sam drummed his fingers on the table top. "It has to be on when the moon rises."

"Huh. So if Elaine had kept it on, she would have turned?"

"Probably not," Sam continued. "Unless she was a virgin."

My cheeks are as bright as my tail, but crimson instead of carroty.

"Something you're not telling us, Fishbutt?" Dean leers.

"It's my business."

"Okay," Dean holds up his hands. "Fine."

"So how do we undo it?" I ask pointedly, going back to the actual subject.

"Steve didn't know. They had never thought of that. The point was to just allow Elaine to 'be one with the sea.' It wasn't supposed to unleash a man-eating monster."

"We could put a lock of my hair covered in my blood on the necklace and surrender it to the ocean." I suggest.

"Keep your bodily fluids in your veins. I'm sure that ain't it." Dean stares at me.

"What else is there?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?!"

"I don't know."

I wish I could pace. I settle for a rude splash with my fluke, soaking both the guys.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." I ask Sam, "Steve had nothing? At all?"

"No."

"I can't believe this."

"Hey." Dean turns, and he's facing me now. "You're not going to die tomorrow. Listen to me. We're getting you out of this."

I can't help but trust him. "Okay."

x

My last morning is rainy. I'm okay with that. I like the rain.

I dress. The guys wake up around the same time I do. I slept in the bathtub last night, so I am stiff and sore, especially around my neck. I rub it absentmindedly while I much on a pop tart. Not much of a last breakfast, but maybe today won't be my last day.

I can only hope.

Sam's already gone. He's interrogating Steve again. I hope he finds something. I need him to.

Dean sits with me on the couch. The bed part's already folded up and put away. I don't want to go outside, and Dean seems content to stay with me. I don't complain.

"It's been a long few days." I say, finally. I have to break the silence."

"Yeah." He murmurs, giving the rain outside the window a moment of his attention. He comes back to me, and I sigh a little bit. "We should be doing things."

"We should."

"Why are we here?"

"Because we are." I answer. It's stupid, but true. There are worse things than spending your last day curled up on the couch, drinking tea with a handsome guy. I could really go for one of those right now. Tea, or a handsome guy.

"I'm not doing this." Dean gets up. I narrow my eyes.

"Doing what?"

"Pretending it's okay. You're not dying on me, Fishbutt. Not now, and not like this. Get your jacket."

"I have no pants." I remind him. "My tail ruined my last pair."

Denim hits me in the chest. "Wear mine."

"Dean. You're a mile taller than me."

"Put them on."

I do. I look ridiculous. "Am I still a virgin if I just got inside your pants?"

He starts at my joke, then I see his lips part in a smile. "Good one."

He throws me a belt. I loop it through the belt loops, tightening it around my waist. I bend down to roll up the legs to my ankles. It takes a good ten minutes. "Um. Curious. Would losing my virginity break the curse?"

Dean shakes his head. "It would probably kill you, and/or the guy you're with. Not a good idea."

"Just wondering."

"If you had to pick…" I glare at him. I just know what's coming next. "Me, or Sam?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Just a name. Any name. It's me, right?"

"Just because I'm in your pants doesn't mean I'd have sex with you." I try to distract him. I try to raise that laugh.

"Sam, then?"

"Dean… drop it."

He does. We move out onto the street. My boots have enough heel to keep Dean's jeans from dragging on the wet pavement. We meet up with Sam, who casts a very arched eyebrow at my jeans. I press my lips together. He doesn't ask.

"Steve has no idea. But, he gave me this." There's an old, old book in his hands. The pages tear as he turns them. He winces, turning them more gently. Dust flies up from the yellowed paper. "He said there might be something in here."

I read over his shoulder. I see things for undoing a bad cooking spell, things for undoing a new hairdo spell, even something for undoing three different kinds of curses. Sadly, none of them are mine.

"Pointless."

"Not yet." Sam reminds me. He flips through, reading slowly so he doesn't miss anything. I am nervously dreading his answer. If he can't find anything, does this mean my hope is gone?

"Was there a full moon when Emma went nuts?" Dean asks.

"Yeah."

"Thought so."

"Here!" Sam's so excited he nearly spills his coffee. "If you can resist the call of the mermaid until the new moon, you survive. You have to do it without being in water, without your tail, and without eating a single soul. Basically, do the opposite of your instincts, and you'll be okay. Crap." He read a little farther. "The undoing process may result in death. Fantastic."

"Is there anything else?"

"No."

"True love's kiss can break any spell." I venture.

"This isn't Once Upon A Time, you know."

"I know. I was hoping."

x

Dean and Sam are keeping me locked in the hotel room. Night has fallen. I haven't popped a tail yet, but I'm scared. Two out of three scenarios for tonight end in my death. The odds aren't great.

I'm already so hoarse that I've lost my voice. "Need… water."

"No way." Dean insists. "If a single tear made you slip up last night, a whole glass will make you want to eat me."

"Or me. And we're not going there, either." Sam gives me a sideways glance.

It's only eleven, and the side effects are hitting me hard. My head aches. My throat is dry. I can't speak or swallow. I can feel my skin burning. Still, I'm determined to make it. This is my only chance.

The tub is filled with salt water, just in case. If I am set to die, we've decided I can die peacefully, in the water. If there's no saving me, at least my last few moments will be nice.

Something smells good. Something smells awesome, actually. My stomach growls, and I look over.

Dean's lifting weights.

_Oh, that's good stuff. Sexy stuff._

I like that. I lick my lips, hungry. I feel myself start to lose control. "Come weary traveler," I sing. "Come to me, come to me." My voice is silky smooth. I can smell Dean, and god, he smells delicious. "Come let me sing you home." I run my tongue over my teeth. My fangs are out.

"Nope!" Everything is dark. I struggle, but the darkness stays. "That was bizarre." Sam's slightly muffled voice comes through the fabric encasing my head.

"That's how she looked at me the other night, man."

"Yikes." Sam's keeping the pillow case around my head. "It's like she's possessed."

Blocking my sight doesn't take away my desire for Dean. It only makes it worse. I begin to thrash wildly.

Sam hangs on. I lung across the room, but he keeps his hold. I claw at the pillowcase, shredding it. My eyes are wild, fierce. I feel strong. I feel wicked.

Sam's knife is pressed to my throat. I feel it cutting into my skin. Blood drips over my necklace, and it hurts me. The necklace shocks me, electrocuting my system. I start to shake.

"Grab her!" Sam shouts. Dean locks his arms around me, holding me steady. I lunge at them, trying to land my teeth into one of their chiseled arms. They're too fast for me, and too strong.

I collapse. The lack of water has taken it's toll. I stare up at the ceiling, seeing nothing. I feel my body convulse. My tail appears and vanishes, appears and vanishes. Oddly, my jeans are coming and going with my legs.

I can't feel. I'm in too much pain. My head is screaming. Anguish is consuming me. I feel like every bone in my body is breaking. I can't breathe. I can't suck in air. All of my ribs are broken, I'm almost sure.

The moonlight hits me, and I'm on my feet again. I'm leaping around the room, bounding from bed to bed. They can't touch me, they can't catch me. If they touch me, I'll lose control. I'll bite them. I'll eat them. I'm a mindless cannibal, racing around the room. My instincts are running wild.

Somewhere, a little piece of me is still fighting to protect Sam and Dean. Sam, my brother. Dean, my… friend.

I throw myself at the boys, knocking down Sam. He rolls away just before my teeth connect with his neck. I am out of control. My mermaid instincts aren't even mermaid anymore. I think I'm a vampire. I'm waiting for the boys to decide to behead me any minute now.

I can't stop. I crash into Dean, rocking him back into the wall. His head collides with it, and my head collides with his jaw just as his head arcs down. He bites his lip, hard, sending drops of blood careening down. They land on my chest, on my necklace, but I don't feel them.

My own blood is still flowing from the cut Sam gave me while I was struggling. I can't feel the effects of that wound, either.

"Come, my traveler. I'll bring you home. Come, my lover, don't be alone." Singing does nothing. They've stuffed their ears with cotton. My mermaid is enraged. My last shred of sanity is relieved.

They both come at me now, tying me up with a fishing net and throwing me to the floor. It's two in the morning now, and I'm thrashing against ropes that I'm not strong enough to break. My mouth is duct taped shut, and my eyes are roaming, looking for my knife. My hands are taped behind my back, and I am feeling the strain on my body. I am surely marked to die.

I roll across the floor. I make it to the bathroom door, but it is locked. I can't get to the water.

_I can't get to the water. _

My last moments will be moments of agony.

My head is shrieking. My wounds are gushing. My body is more dehydrated than I ever thought one could be in just a few hours. I can't break out. I can't break the curse.

Sam holds me down the minute I return to the window. I hiss at him. My hands break free, and I rake sharp nails across his face. Blood trickles down, landing on my cheek. I can't reach it with my tongue. Inside, I feel utterly disgusted. But, I can't stop. I can't have control. The mermaid is in control, and she is angry.

Angry and hungry.

Sam's blood drips down to my necklace.

My strength leaves me. I see nothing but black as I lose consciousness, my breathing shallow and ragged.

x

"Get her in the moonlight!" Sam propped her up, positioning her in the rays of the dying moon. "We only have a minute. Why is she unconscious?"

"Too much strain." Sam answered Dean, looking back at his brother. "She's undergone at least five transformations. She's completely out of it."

Dean moved next to her, taking hold of her other side in case she woke up. "Come on, Fishbutt, don't do this to me."

"She's not going anywhere." Sam was less confident when her breathing slowed, the time between breaths lengthening. "Oh, crap. She's …"

"Don't say it!" Dean threatened. "Come on!" He slammed a hand against the wall, his frustration stronger than a hurricane. "Hey! Wake up!"

Her eyes opened, but they were nothing but orange hues.

"No. No!" Dean screamed. "Come on!"

The moonlight began to fade. The dying beams reached through the window, caressing the blood-soaked necklace hanging from her neck. She opened her eyes, just a little. They were normal again, but she could not keep them open.

"Dean?...Sam?...What's…" Her head lolled to the side.

"Save your strength." Sam said, holding onto her friend. She truly was the little sister he never had. He didn't want to let her go. He couldn't handle losing another person that he cared about.

"Dying." She choked. The moonlight began to fade.

"No," Dean said gently. "Please." He couldn't help it. He leaned down and kissed her open lips just as the last beam of moonlight faded into the first light of morning.

She was still.

x

The first thing I notice is that my head hurts like hell, and I really need a drink.

"Ah," I complain as I try to sit up. My entire body aches. "What happened last night?"

I survey our hotel room. The beds are a mess. There are deep gashes in the walls, and blood everywhere. I'm not sure if all of it is mine. Things are knocked over, things are broken, the television screen is cracked… and I have two Winchesters staring at me with the most incredible expressions. They look just as beat up as I feel.

I can't help but laugh. The nervous tension pulls it from me. "Come on, guys, was it really that bad?"

"Long version or short version?" Dean asks. He sits next to me. He's got an arm around my shoulders, and he's pulling me close. I look at him questioningly. This is new. "You, uh, you died last night."

"I did?"

"But you came back, apparently." Sam grins, nudging me. "That's good."

"How long was I dead?"

"Three minutes. Then you came back, and went into a deep sleep. We didn't want to move you."

My hand goes to my necklace. It's still hanging around my neck. In place of the black pearl and oyster is one solitary orange scale. "Is it over?"

"Looks like it." Dean confirms with a smile. "You broke the curse."

"Thank God!" Relief floods over me. I collapse into Dean, unaware that's what I'm doing. I am just so relieved.

His grip tightens around me. I can't say I mind. "Thanks for saving me."

"I can't take much credit for that." Dean says. "Sam found the right cure. It wasn't the one we thought. Turns out, you needed to survive the night, resist your cravings, have the blood of a human, the blood of a brother, and the blood of one who… is your friend, and then it had to be hit by the last rays of moonlight while someone kissed you. You're hard to please, missy."

"Damn." I agree. "So, who kissed me?"

Sam laughs. "Don't you remember anything?"

"No."

"Let's just say this whole mermaid thing pushed a few things to the, uh, the surface." Dean grinned. "You know, too bad you couldn't keep the look. It was kind of hot, except for the rage monster wanting to eat me thing."

"Shut up." But, I'm smiling.

"You know, Fishbutt, you gave us quite the scare." Dean continues. "And on top of that, we saved your life. I think you kind of owe us."

"You're right." I stand up. "You two pick the place, and breakfast's on me."

"It's fine." Sam says. "I got it."

"No," I insist. "I want to. I put you two through a lot these past few days. Let me make it up to you."

Sam hugs me tightly before heading outside to the Impala.

Dean tugs my sleeve before I can follow Sam. "You all right with everything?" he asks, his grassy green eyes searching mine.

I shrug. "Yeah. I'm alive. I'm craving waffles, not people. The curse is over. What more could I need?"

"I mean, with you and me." Dean motions to both of us.

A slow blush creeps over my cheeks. "Well, I can't say I haven't thought about you like that."

"I know, yesterday you were all over me. I'm pretty sure you wanted to get in my pants." Dean chuckles. I do, too. He loops his fingers into mine, leaning down to brush his lips against my mouth. My heart is fluttering so loudly, I almost don't hear him affectionately murmur my real name.

The door opens all too soon. "You guys coming to breakfast?" Sam asks, sticking his head around the corner.

Dean and I just smile.


End file.
